dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Angel
|birthplace = Modesto, California, U.S. |family = Lucille Parsons (mother; †) John Angel (father; †) Barbra Angel (ex-spouse) Arlene Thorton (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1957-present |status = Active |website = Jack Angel }}Jack Angel (born October 24, 1930) is an American voice actor and former radio personality. He has provided voice-overs for animation and video games. Angel has voiced characters in shows by Hasbro and Hanna-Barbera such as Super Friends, Transformers and G.I. Joe and has been involved in numerous productions by DreamWorks, Disney and Disney Pixar. Before becoming involved with voiceover work, Angel was initially a disc jockey for radio stations, namely KMPC and KFI. Life and career Angel was born in Modesto, California, the second child of John Angel, a Greek immigrant, and Lucille (née Parsons). He graduated from San Francisco State University in 1957, and at the same time, he was hired as a disc jockey for a California radio station and decided to focus on a career in radio programs. A decade later, he had become one of the most popular radio personalities with his radio programs being heard on stations KMPC and KFI, Los Angeles. In the early years of his career, he also landed roles in stage productions at The Actor's Ring and the Portland Civic Theater. It was during his broadcasting career that he began experimenting with voiceovers he would produce for clients; while at KMPC, Angel's demo ended up in the hands of Gary Owens, who already had made his own inroads as an animation voiceover actor and forwarded Angel's demo tape to his agent. After almost 20 years in radio, Angel shifted to voice acting on a full-time basis. Angel's first jobs in the voice-over industry came in the mid-1970s, voice acting on the series Super Friends, in which he played Hawkman, The Flash and Super Samurai, including The All-New Super Friends Hour, Challenge of the Super Friends, Super Friends (1980 TV series), The Legendary Super Powers Show and Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians. During that time, he made guest appearances in Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo and The Smurfs. In the second season of Transformers series (1985), Angel was the voice of Astrotrain, Smokescreen, Ramjet, and Omega Supreme, and he reprised the roles of Ramjet and Astrotrain in Transformers: The Movie (1986). In the third and fourth seasons of The Transformers (1986-1987), Angel voiced Ultra Magnus and in the fourth season he voiced Cyclonus following the death of Roger C. Carmel. Angel has also ventured into video games, narrating the cult hit Killer7 as well as playing Wonkers the Watilla in Dreamfall: The Longest Journey, The Mayor in Ratchet & Clank, and Ammand the Corsair in the video game version of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Space Strikers'' (1995) - Additional Voices Animated Films *''Nutcracker Fantasy'' (1979) - Chinese Wiseman, Executioner, Gar Anime Dubbing Anime *''The Adventures of the Little Prince'' (1978-1979) - Additional Voices *''Saber Rider & the Star Sheriffs'' (1984-1985) - Additional Voices *''Voltron'' (1984-1985) - King Zarkon, Commander Yurak, Space Marshal Graham, Professor Page, Commander Hazar, Commander Quark, Captain Mongo, Captain Brack Anime Films *''Porco Rosso'' (1992) - Additional Voices (Buena Vista Dub) *''Spirited Away'' (2001) - Radish Spirit Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Cid Sophiar External Links *Jack Angel at the Internet Movie Database *Jack Angel at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for World Events Productions